


Back to you

by aBRLover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBRLover/pseuds/aBRLover
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 8





	Back to you

Plin Plon... “Última chamada Dublin para National City com conexões em Star City e Central City”

Com esse anúncio, Alex acelera ainda mais a passada e se arrepende por um minuto de não ter aceito a oferta da irmã de fazer o trajeto voando, como tinha acontecido na ida, mas assim que ela, finalmente, consegue se acomodar no seu assento na primeira classe ela se lembra dos motivos de ter escolhido a viagem de avião. A ida tinha sido consideravelmente mais rápida, mas ficar na mesma posição por tanto tempo e o frio que passou no trajeto não justificavam as horas a menos.

Em poucos segundos o avião já estava sendo taxiado para a pista e, embora soubesse a rotina de ascensão do avião, o movimento lhe recordou rapidamente seu vôo para Genebra há tantos anos atrás que a colocou em risco e ela não pode evitar a ligeira palpitação cardíaca com a lembrança. Não, ela não tinha nenhum grande trauma ou algo do tipo, mas não seria possível afirmar que seu coração não acelerasse e sua respiração desengatasse quando subindo ou descendo vôo.

Em todos esses anos ela deu sorte de não pegar nenhuma turbulência nas viagens, e não seria errado apontar que tantas vezes em viagens curtas preferiu o passeio com a irmã ao invés das companhias aéreas usuais.

“Que não seja a primeira vez com turbulência, Raó”

Ela rezou em pensamento quando o avião estabilizou no ar.

A viagem duraria mais algumas horas, então, sabendo do fato, ela se lembrou de colocar na bolsa um dos volumes da saga Harry Potter. Sim, ela já tinha lido várias vezes a saga, mas ela não podia abandonar alguns hábitos. Como a grande nerd que era, aproveitava os tempos de viagens para retomar antigos e eternos grandes amores como esse.

Pegando o item dentro da bolsa de mão, ela parou o movimento rapidamente quando se deu conta de qual item tinha sido escolhido. “O prisioneiro de Askaban”

Podia ser um simples livro, certo? Podia ser apenas mais um de toda sua coleção, mas não. Essa não era qualquer versão. Abrindo a primeira página, foi impossível não lembrar do dia que o recebeu.

“Alice, que esse livro possa te mostrar que as coisas nem sempre são o que aparentam, mas dentro de nós sempre estará a nossa real essência e nosso destino.

Que você saiba sempre viver a verdade que há no seu coração.

Com todo amor, papai.”

Bom, ela nunca soube quem era Alice ou o pai que escreveu a dedicatória, mas isso na verdade não era o importante. As circunstâncias eram o ponto. E pensando nisso, ela se impediu de visitar a última página em branco onde a verdadeira dedicatória ou, pelo menos, a dedicatória para ela, estava escrita. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos ela sabia que retomar antigas lembranças do primeiro noivado não era a melhor decisão. Impossível, porém, não lembrar daquele momento.

Depois de uma viagem de trabalho a Gotham, Maggie chegou com esse exemplar. Durante o caso, ela precisou investigar esse sebo num bairro comercial que sido alvo de um ataque alienígena. Assim que viu o exemplar na prateleira, identificou que se tratava da mesma coleção que a namorada possuía e que o mesmo volume tinha sido perdido durante a faculdade. Imediatamente se encaminhou para o item e o abriu para avaliar as condições do mesmo.

Assim que abriu a primeira página identificou a dedicatória e por um momento seu faro de detetive ficou curioso com a história de pai e filha que serviam de pano de fundo para o livro, mas como imaginava o dono do sebo não tinha registro de quem o deixou ali, dizendo que recebia muitas doações e fazia muitas trocas, o que impossibilitava o controle efetivo dos itens que possuía. Mesmo com o buraco na história ela percebeu que o livro estava em boas condições e o comprou pra namorada.

A detetive não sabia que o presente iria emocionar tanto a namorada. Por incrível que pareça, Jeremiah costumava dizer essas palavras que constavam na dedicatória para Alex. Como bom cientista que era, sempre dizia que mesmo que algo aparentasse ser algo, era necessário buscar a verdade do que nos era apresentado, e como ótimo pai, sempre recordava que a nossa verdade e nossos valores sempre estarão em nossos corações e que Alex sempre deveria escolher de acordo com o que seu coração falasse, pois só ele sabia o que era o melhor para si.

Então sim, o presente, embora custasse míseros 5 dólares, mostrou-se ter um valor muito maior para a diretora, que não pode demonstrar a importância de outra forma que não se jogando nos braços da namorada e a beijando fervorosamente.

"Sim, foi um momento e tanto."

Agora, no avião, há tantas milhas e dias distantes daqueles momentos a diretora resolve pular as lembranças. Um sorriso nos lábios pela alegria do momento e uma lágrima nos olhos pela saudade (do pai, obviamente, né?! Ou não?) ela pula a página e começa sua leitura. Faziam 5 anos desde o término do noivado e ela sabia que algumas lembranças eram melhores não serem levantadas. Muita coisa aconteceu e mudou nesse tempo. Muitas lágrimas, muitas risadas, muito sentimento, que não fazia sentido montar um balanço. Vai saber o que saia disso tudo? A vida estava boa do jeito que estava agora.

Após algumas horas entre cochilos e leituras, finalmente o avião estava se aproximando de Star City. Penúltima parada antes de enfim chegar em casa. Guardando seu livro na bolsa, a diretora sai para o aeroporto e se encaminha para o próximo avião. Com sorte não perderia muito tempo entre um e outro e não precisaria esperar muito. Saiu, foi rapidamente a uma cafeteria para tomar um café e se encaminhou para a área de embarque adequada.

Diferentemente da primeira fração da viagem, nessa ela foi uma das primeiras a tomar o assento no avião. Se redirecionando ao seu assento na janela, ela agora pode observar o espaço la fora e percebeu que o céu na verdade estava mais escuro que o esperado para o horário do dia e as previsões climáticas, mas Rao não permitiria nenhum problema nesse momento.

Assim como fez no começo, retomou a leitura. Com o café recente em seu organismo tinha a disposição suficiente para retomar o livro. Em segundos os assentos próximos foram preenchidos, mas estava tão inserida na história que só percebeu quando minutos depois os avisos soaram pedindo que os passageiros colocassem os cintos. Se desligando momentaneamente do livro para confirmar que o cinto estava seguramente preso, já ia retomar sua leitura quando olhando pra cima se deparou com uma figura levemente conhecida parada há alguns metros tentando depositar sua bagagem de mão no reservatório superior.

"Mas podia ser? Depois de tantos anos reencontrá-la aqui? Assim?"

Suas certezas foram obtidas quando a comissária ajudou colocando e fechando o reservatório e a pessoa virou seu rosto para agradecer e sorrir para sua salvadora.

Sim. Era ela.

Não havia como não reconhecer aquele sorriso.

Aquelas covinhas.

Aquele rosto.

Aqueles cabelos.

Escusado seria dizer que foi impossível não sorrir em resposta.

E estava aí o problema.

O efeito Maggie Sawyer.

E valha-me Deus, mas sempre foi e, pelo jeito, sempre será impossível não reagir a essa mulher.

"Malditas covinhas."

Um reboliço no estômago e os olhos ainda fixos na morena.

E em milissegundos a realidade bateu.

Elas estavam dividindo o mesmo vôo.

Quais as chances de o querido destino colocá-la no assento em frente? Ao lado?

“Raó, por favor, que seja na fileira de trás ou que seja no meu lado?”

Sentimentos conflitantes preencheram sua cabeça.

Como Maggie estava atualmente? Ainda era detetive? Onde morava? Estava bem?

Suas orações vieram em uma resposta rápida quando a comissária que a tinha ajudado lhe mostrou seu assento.

E embora soubesse que deveria fingir desconhecimento, seus olhos ainda estavam presos na detetive de covinhas, então no segundo seguinte os olhos se encontraram e por um momento a morena parou.

Porque quais as chances de encontrar a ex-noiva aqui? Agora?

Mas a detetive reagiu rápido e abriu um sorriso que não chegou nos olhos e se encaminhou para seu assento ao lado da diretora.

Porque não basta o mesmo vôo, dividirem a mesma seção, mas quisera Atena que seu assento fosse de frente com a diretora.

E enquanto a detetive se acomodava e matava seu tempo dedicando atenção a prender seu cinto a diretora ainda estava absorvendo o momento, até que o avião estava sendo taxiado para a pista e alçando vôo, novamente a diretora treme na base.

“Rao, por favor, esse não é o momento para ter uma crise de pânico, obrigada.”

Quando o avião se estabiliza no ar a diretora recupera suas feições e decide que é o momento para lidar com a situação. Quando vira o rosto percebe que a detetive já estava olhando para si com um olhar que ela reconheceria tanto. Porque, claro, que se alguém nesse avião pudesse perceber seu desconforto com a subida do avião seria a detetive de covinhas. E é claro que ela se preocuparia. Calma, é claro? Maggie ainda a reconhece? Maggie ainda se preocupa?

\- Você está bem, Danvers?

Sim, ela se preocupa.

\- Sim, estou bem.

\- Sim?

Sim, ela ainda a reconhece quando mente.

\- Sim...

Alguns segundos se passam e os olhos não se desviam. Até que a comissária de bordo, sim a mesma, quebra a situação quando oferece comidas e bebidas costumeiras as duas. E sim, cairia de bom grado um uísque com gelo agora.

Alguns minutos depois, a diretora percebe que o elefante teria que ser lidado, mas tentando buscar alguma fuga da situação, decide retomar sua leitura.

“Oh, Raó. Não! Esse livro agora, não.”

Porque quais as chances de Maggie não reconhecer o livro? Mas também, depois de tantos anos, porque ela ainda se lembraria?

Pelo sim ou pelo não, a diretora tentou furtivamente guardar o livro dentro da bolsa, imaginando que poderia usar do arquivo de filmes do sistema para se livrar do tempo fútil e fugir da situação desagradável. Porque, mesmo que uma parte quisesse saber sobre a mulher ao lado, ela não sabia se estava pronta para saber o que tinha acontecido nesse tempo, e, principalmente, o que poderia resultar dessa conversa.

Escusado seria dizer que, sim, Maggie notou a movimentação no assento ao lado, afinal, todos aqueles anos trabalhando como detetive lhe serviram de alguma coisa. E sim, ela notou qual livro era.

\- Vejo que alguns hábitos nunca morrem.

Sim, ela percebeu a movimentação. Droga, o que devo fazer? Termino de guardar?

\- Desculpe? - Alex pensou consigo: 'Sim, vamos tentar bancar a sonsa.'

\- O livro, Danvers. Vejo que Harry Potter ainda é uma das suas sagas de vôo.

\- Oh, sim... Sim... Não há como fugir de alguns hábitos.

Ok, ela viu que é HP, mas não viu ou não reconheceu o volume. Plano de guardar o livro pode ser continuado.

\- Qual volume é?

\- O quê?

\- Qual o título que você está lendo?

\- Ah sim... O terceiro.

\- Oh...

E olhando pra Maggie, Alex percebeu que, sim, ela se lembrava do momento. Droga!

\- Bom, de qualquer forma, a Ordem da Fênix ainda é meu volume favorito.

Em pensamento Alex agradeceu por Maggie não ter citado nada relacionado. Com isso ela pôde lidar. Tanto pôde que o fez. Por um bom tempo as duas mulheres conversaram sobre livros, filmes e sagas e ambas puderam perceber que, embora no começo ainda parecia frio de alguma forma, com os minutos a conversa aqueceu e todos os anos pareciam apenas uma memória distante, por que ali, depois de tanto tempo, elas conversaram como grandes amigas que um dia foram.

Ambas sabiam que isso não duraria muito tempo, e que algumas perguntas e pessoas iriam surgir em algum momento, mas as duas pareciam concordar entre si que isso podia ser empurrado para o mais distante possível.

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, não é esse o ditado?!

Porque a conversa poderia ter durado se não fossem os primeiros sinais de problema. De repente um clarão irrompeu pela janela, fazendo Alex pular em seu assento. E o que era um clarão, se seguiu para vários acompanhados de chuva. E pra piorar, sim, o avião começou a balançar.

“Senhores passageiros, retomem seus assentos e coloquem seus cintos. Estamos passando por uma pequena turbulenta. Nosso destino está próximo, então nenhum pânico é necessário. Em breve esta...”

Alex não ouviu o resto. Porque, adivinhe, capitão, ela estava em pânico.

A diretora fechou seus olhos e procurou retomar alguns exercícios de respiração que aprendera anos atrás. Mas o barulho e o tremor não estavam ajudando. Claro que a sorte de não pegar voos turbulentos não duraria pra sempre.

Alex tentava respirar ordenadamente, mas estava falhando. Flashs de seu vôo encheram sua mente e ainda vieram, com força, as lembranças para seu sequestro e a experiencia dentro da caixa de vidro. A falta de ar, o avião se aproximando do chão, a água subindo pelo pescoço.

De repente Alex consegue ouvir uma voz chamando seu nome... Um toque nas costas... Alguém pegando sua mão...

\- Sente meu batimento e respira comigo... Dentro... Fora... Isso, Alex... Você está indo bem, garota...

Alex levanta os olhos e percebe que a detetive está agachada a sua frente com uma de suas mãos no peito. Alex sente o batimento cardíaco da morena e ouvindo a respiração também tenta acompanhar. Enquanto o avião ainda treme, Alex segue tentando normalizar sua respiração enquanto enxerga os olhos de Maggie. Naqueles olhos avelãs ela percebe quanto sentimento que ainda está ali. Há preocupação, mas também carinho e proteção, em tamanha medida que Alex acha que nunca tenha observado tanto sentimento nesses mesmos olhos antes.

Eles ficam nessa bolha por um tempo até que Alex já está bem melhor e a comissária de bordo pede para que Maggie volte ao assento pois o avião iria pousar e ela precisava estar segura. Alex aperta a mão de Maggie a impedindo de sair, mas Maggie explica que não soltará sua mão e que estará ao seu lado o tempo todo.

E enquanto o avião está manobrando para pousar, as mãos não se soltam. Enquanto o avião treme durante o pouso, as mãos se apertam mais, mas não se soltam. Enquanto o avião está taxiando, as mãos relaxam, mas ainda se seguram. Alex tinha se esquecido de como o sentimento de segurar as mãos de Maggie era bom. Era seguro. Era quente. Era conforto. Era certo. Então, sim, azar, ela estenderia o momento o máximo que pudesse.

As pessoas começaram a sair e Alex voltou seu olhar para Maggie sabendo que o momento tinha acabado. Infelizmente.

\- Você está bem?

Alex pergunta. E um sorriso aparece no rosto da detetive.

\- Se eu estou bem? Pelo jeito algumas coisas não mudam mesmo. Mas sim, estou bem e você?

Alex pensa por um momento sobre essa pergunta. Ela não estava totalmente bem, mas não queria que a detetive se preocupasse mais que o necessário.

\- Sim, estou.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, ficarei bem.

\- Ok.

Então ambas se levantam e separam suas coisas para saírem do avião. O caminho é silencioso e meio desconfortável para Alex. Uma súbita vergonha pelo o que aconteceu começa a passar por seu peito. Ela mal percebe quando a mulher na frente dela para e acaba esbarrando na detetive.

\- Ops, desculpe.

\- Você está bem mesmo?

\- Sim, estou.

\- Bom... Você vai a National City, presumo.

\- Sim, vou. Você também?

\- Sim, também. Vamos fazer o check-in? Ainda temos um tempo, mas é melhor garantir de qualquer forma.

\- Sim, claro.

Quando chegaram no balcão, notaram um pequeno alvoroço e uma fila grande de pessoas esperando para serem atendidos. No meio das conversas, Maggie se encaminhou para o balcão para saber o que estava acontecendo. Alex vendo a movimentação também seguiu a morena.

\- Boa tarde, senhora. Sou Maggie Sawyer, Sargento da SCPD, a senhora pode, por favor, me informar o que está acontecendo?

A mulher já ia responder grosseiramente quando absorveu a informação de que se tratava de um agente da lei. Alex, por outro lado, abriu os olhos em choque com o novo cargo da morena.

Sargento.

Fazia sentido. Maggie era ótima no serviço e a morena sempre quis fazer mais e o melhor para a comunidade.

Sargento da SCPD.

Oh bom, Raó. Ela estava realmente indo para National City? E para ficar? Isso é bom? Isso é ruim? É definitivo?

Suas divagações são interrompidas com a resposta da atendente.

\- Boa tarde, senhora. Sim, o problema é esse. O vôo de vocês que estava agendado para sair daqui à 1 hora foi remarcado para amanhã.

\- O QUÊ? - Alex gritou em espanto.

\- Sim, senhora. O tempo está horrível aqui para os aviões decolarem e o caminho aéreo para National City não apresenta condições meteorológicas boas o suficiente para a viagem.

\- E como procedemos? - Maggie perguntou. Alex não conseguiu notar nenhum traço de nervosismo na detetive. Ops. Sargenta.

\- Bom, a companhia está reservando para todos os passageiros um quarto em algum hotel da cidade e translado apropriado para hoje e amanhã.

\- Ótimo, como faço para saber onde estou acomodada e onde pego o translado?

Após devidas explicações, Alex e Maggie foram pegar as bagagens para se encaminhar para o ponto de encontro de onde sairia o translado para o hotel. Por sorte, ou não, ambas ficaram hospedadas no mesmo hotel próximo ao aeroporto. Quando dentro do carro Alex foi direcionada para se sentar no banco da frente enquanto Maggie ficou sentada no banco traseiro logo atrás.

O trajeto estava sendo feito em silêncio até que em determinado momento um risinho foi ouvido. Alex reconhecia aquele som e foi impossível não sorrir junto. Olhando pelo espelho retrovisor a diretora teve a visão da morena sorrindo para o celular. Maggie sorria assim para Alex e agora estava dando o mesmo sorriso sincero para outra pessoa que não era mais ela. E isso doeu. De verdade doeu.

Lembranças dos momentos juntas inundaram sua mente durante o restante do percurso. A conversa com Winn e com Kelly martelando em sua cabeça. Mas nada poderia ser tão fácil, certo? Claro que Maggie teria alguém. Alex sabia muito bem quão especial a morena era. Dedicada, gentil, inteligente, divertida, linda, sexy... Tantos adjetivos poderiam ser utilizados para descrever a morena que estava logo atrás. Encontrá-la assim, depois de tantos anos? Era um sinal ou era só o destino lhe esfregando na cara que a morena estava muito melhor sem ela?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o carro parou em frente a um hotel. Todos desceram e se encaminharam para fazer o check-in. Alex se afastou e se deixou ser a ultima vendo que Maggie tinha ficado para trás perdida no celular. Quando a diretora ia dizer alguma coisa a atendente da recepção a chamou e ela foi fazer o check-in. Assim que terminou ela reparou que a morena já estava terminando também e a acompanhou enquanto seguiam pro elevador.

\- Maggie, oi... é... Obrigada por me ajudar no avião.

\- Oh, não tem o que agradecer.

\- Não, tem sim. Eu não tinha um ataque desses há um bom tempo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você pra me ajudar a passar por tudo aquilo.

\- Danvers, eu jamais te deixaria sofrendo daquele jeito. Enquanto você quiser, o que estiver a minha disposição pra te ajudar eu farei. Sempre. Isso não mudou e nunca vai mudar.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não por isso.

\- Bom, eu fico nesse andar. Preciso tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco.

\- Sim, também preciso.

\- Vejo você por aí, Danvers.

\- O mesmo, Sawyer.

E com um aceno a sargento saiu do campo de visão da diretora. Assim que chegou no quarto, Alex abriu a mala e foi buscar uma roupa que ainda estivesse limpa para trocar e tomar um banho. Embora relaxasse sua mente ainda estava acelerada com os acontecimentos do dia. Depois de trocada ela ligou para a irmã avisando sobre o imprevisto e sua irmã ficou preocupada com a situação e já estava a ponto de sair voando para verifica-la. Logo Alex lhe explicou sobre a ajuda de Maggie e a conversa mudou. Kara se ofereceu para buscar a diretora no hotel e evitar outra viagem de avião, mas Alex não queria perder esse tempo com Maggie. Ainda tinha tanto que Alex queria saber sobre a morena, então ela negou avisando que chegaria no dia seguinte.

Depois que encerraram a ligação, Alex ainda estava agitada. Pensando em tudo ela considerou beber alguma coisa para relaxar. Entre pedir algo no quarto e descer pro bar do hotel e, possivelmente, encontrar Maggie ela não precisou pensar muito. Logo trocou de roupa e se encaminhou para a saída.

Chegando no bar ela quase ficou desapontada, mas logo reconheceu a morena sentada no bar com um copo de uísque nas mãos.

Algumas coisas não mudaram nesse tempo, pelo jeito.

Ela se encaminhou para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Maggie e assim que se fez notável e perguntou se podia se sentar, o celular da morena tocou recebendo uma ligação. Maggie fez um gesto com a mão confirmando que ela podia se sentar e com a outra pegou o celular. Identificando quem era que estava ligando, ela disse.

\- Desculpe, preciso atender.

\- À vontade.

\- Oi Becca. Sim, estou bem. Pois é, estou presa em Central City essa noite, mas amanhã se tudo der certo estarei em National City para começar a resolver tudo. Jamie está acordada? Sim, passe para ela, por favor.

Alex ia pedir sua bebida para o barman quando considerou que a morena precisaria de privacidade para conversar. Possivelmente era a mesma pessoa com a qual estava sorrindo anteriormente e Alex não sabia se podia lidar com isso. Ou se queria.

\- Você quer que eu saia? - Alex perguntou em um sussurro para não atrapalhar.

\- Não, não. Pode ficar. - Maggie respondeu. Alex pediu sua bebida e tentou não prestar atenção.

\- Oi meu amor, boa noite, como você está querida?... Também estou com saudades, pequena. Prometo que resolverei tudo o mais rápido possível para te ver... É só mais um pouquinho e estaremos juntas de novo... Sim, eu sei... Boa noite, bebê... Eu te amo... Até o infinito e mais um pouco. Beijos. Boa noite, Becca. Dê um beijo em Jamie por mim, sim?! Beijos.

Assim que a morena desligou a ligação, Alex se virou para Maggie e percebeu que a morena tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, tudo bem. Era Jamie e Becca me checando.

\- Oh... Sim... Ok...

Bom, aparentemente Maggie tinha mais gente que se importava com ela. E mais ainda. Pelo jeito da conversa até uma criança. Quem era? Seria sua esposa? Maggie tinha se casado? Tinha uma filha? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a morena ao lado voltou a falar.

\- Você sabe... Eu não cheguei a te dizer, mas eu finalmente entendi. Ou cheguei mais perto de entender sua ligação com sua irmã... Você e Kara tinham uma ligação tão forte e por muito tempo eu não conseguia entender a dimensão disso.

\- Sim?

\- Sim. Eu amo minha tia, e tudo que ela representa, mas vendo vocês duas ainda era algo muito distante. Não sei se por conta do que aconteceu com meus pais, ou sei lá, mas eu não imaginava que essa ligação tão forte pudesse ser real pra mim. Você estava disposta a dar tudo de si para salvar Kara e a estar lá por ela... Eu sabia que uma parte da sua alma e do seu coração sempre seria dela e que eu jamais teria você 100% para mim... E eu entendi. Eu aceitei. Eu realmente aceitei e estava tudo bem com não ter esse tipo de ligação com alguém...

Alex percebeu que Maggie estava apertando o copo de bebida, um antigo sinal de quando estava em conflito sobre dizer algo ou não. Então ela esperou. Ela não queria forçar Maggie a dizer algo, e sabia que a morena precisava de tempo para terminar.

\- Até que eu percebi que eu tinha isso... Com você... Você era minha maior ligação. A mais forte. Quando dei por mim que te amava nessa intensidade eu me enchi de medo, sabe?

Maggie solta uma risada forçada e continua.

\- Bom... Eu vi isso entre vocês duas e sabia como podia doer se um dia você me deixasse. Eu sei que não era a mesma coisa porque bom, ela é sua irmã e você era minha namorada, mas entende?!

E Alex entendia perfeitamente. Porque se uma parte dela era de Kara, uma outra parte era de Maggie. Por Raó, a quem ela quer enganar? Essa parte ainda pertencia a morena. Alex nunca achou que poderia mudar isso. Então ela só acenou com a cabeça concordando e incentivando a morena a continuar. Maggie voltou seu olhar para a bebida enquanto falava.

\- Naquele momento minhas inseguranças e meu complexo de inferioridade simularam a realidade de um dia você perceber que eu não era boa o suficiente e me deixar... E bom... Como aquilo doeria em mim... Mas então naquela noite você chegou mais cedo do DEO. E você trouxe minha pizza e assistimos filme e tivemos uma noite incrível mesmo que nada de especial tivesse acontecido.

Maggie levanta o olhar e olha bem nos olhos de Alex, e Alex sabe que o que vem a seguir vai machucar.

\- Quando estávamos abraçadas na cama você me olhou com tanto amor, com tanta sinceridade e felicidade que eu empurrei meus medos para debaixo do tapete e me deixei acreditar que poderíamos ser pra sempre. Que eu não precisaria me preocupar porque eu era suficiente pra você. Que éramos suficientes para ambos e que seríamos assim para sempre. E eu me senti tão bem. Tão feliz. De um jeito que nunca tinha sentido. Eu era sua e você cuidava de mim e do meu coração tão bem.

Um sorriso nostálgico apareceu no rosto de Maggie enquanto se lembrava da situação. Alex conseguia sentir quanto sentimento estava sendo derramado nessas frases.

\- E então tudo aconteceu. E, caramba, doeu mil vezes mais que eu imaginara. Perder você, Alex, me dilacerou.

E novamente, ali, tão cru naqueles olhos avelãs, Alex percebeu quanta dor tinha infligido na morena. E sim, Alex também sabia porque tinha sentido da mesma forma quando terminaram. Alex não aguenta e desvia o olhar. Quando ela volta, Maggie tinha voltado a observar o copo.

\- Porque todas as minhas inseguranças e medos voltaram. Tudo que eu achava que tinha superado, desde a situação com Eliza, com Emily, com meus pais, tudo voltou com uma força que eu não estava pronta pra lidar. E nessa época eu me amaldiçoei que tivesse permitido me conectar com você nesse nível. Estava tão imersa em dor e tudo estava tão negro que, por um tempo, eu esqueci de como era bom se deixar pertencer a alguém assim...

Maggie respira fundo e retoma o olhar para Alex.

\- Demorou um bom tempo e algumas sessões de terapia para que eu pudesse assimilar tudo e deixar a negatividade para trás. E tenho de agradecer por, no mínimo, duas vidas ao meu capitão no NCPD por, na época, ter percebido que eu não poderia ficar onde estava... Quando cheguei a Star City fui obrigada a participar de sessões de terapia. Eu não via sentido no começo, mas depois de um tempo as coisas começaram a melhorar. Eu entendi um pouco melhor nosso término e consegui finalmente colocar alguns pontos finais nos meus problemas. Eu me aceitei melhor... reconheci meu valor e passei a me amar de verdade. Com todos os defeitos e falhas que tenho. Passei a me amar sem precisar ser amada, entende?!

E embora seja nas piores condições, Alex estava feliz por Maggie conseguir entender e dar esse passo. A morena parecia não reconhecer quão incrível e especial ela era, mesmo que Alex tentasse mostrar isso. O término deve ter piorado tudo, então chegar ao ponto de Maggie conseguir dizer isso, sim, foi uma vitória.

De repente a ligação voltou em sua mente, e Alex não pôde se segurar em tentar saber quem era a pessoa do outro lado da ligação.

\- E então surgiu Becca?

Um misto de tristeza e raiva passou pelos olhos de Maggie. A morena desviou o olhar, tomou mais um gole e ficou observando o copo enquanto falava.

\- Bom... Eu estava nesse caso que envolvia esse andromeniano atacando algumas residências. Um dos últimos ataques dele foi contra essa família. Quando chegamos ums mulher estava na porta da casa em prantos abraçando a filha que tinha algumas lacerações no corpo. Ela nos contou que tinha ido ao mercado comprar o jantar enquanto o marido tinha ficado em casa cuidando da filha. Sempre era o marido a buscar o jantar, mas ele estava se recuperando de um tombo e ela foi no lugar dele. Quando ela voltou Becca encontrou o marido morto na sala e a filha chorando escondida no armário da cozinha. Descobrimos depois que o alienígena estava sob influência psíquica de um meta humano e que o marido era testemunha em um processo contra o meta.

\- Vocês conseguiram prendê-lo?

\- Sim, finalmente, sim... Enfim... Eu era a responsável pelo caso e, mesmo que não fosse minha obrigação, me senti responsável pelas duas. Eu ajudei no processo funerário e ajudei Becca com Jamie, sua filha. Ela não tinha parentes na cidade, então, a princípio, ela não tinha ninguém e eu estava lá por elas.

Um sorriso de canto enfeita o rosto da sargento e Alex sabe que Maggie está lembrando das mulheres.

\- E Você se apaixonou por ela.

Alex afirma com uma pitada de ciúmes. Leva menos que um segundo para Maggie responder com um sorriso de covinhas ainda maior. Aquelas covinhas. Quanto Alex sentiu falta. Não tinha como haver ciúmes com aquele sorriso de covinhas.

\- Eu me apaixonei por Jamie!

Confusão perpassa pelo rosto de Alex e a sargento entende. Ela solta uma risada leve antes de continuar.

\- Lembra que você me contou quando Kara chegou na sua família e como você não a aceitou no início, mas depois vocês se tornaram inseparáveis?

Alex acena com a cabeça em concordância e sorri sabendo onde essa história pode dar.

\- Eu estava lá por elas totalmente como amiga. Sem nenhuma expectativa. Não era um momento bom pra mim e nem pra Becca, mas estava sempre lá por elas. As vezes cuidava de Jamie quando Becca tinha um turno longo no hospital ou tinha alguma emergência e eu podia ficar com ela. Eu não percebi o quanto Jamie estava se apegando a mim. E, aparentemente, o quanto estava me apegando a ela. Até que numa tarde eu estava na delegacia resolvendo uma papelada e a babá de Jamie me ligou, porque Jamie teve um pesadelo. Ela disse q Jamie estava pedindo pela mãe, e quando a babá explicou que Becca estava ocupada em cirurgia, Jamie disse que não era sobre Becca, que era a mim que ela estava pedindo.

Aí está a perdição de Alex, covinhas triplas.

\- Eu travei, Alex. Porque aquela garotinha via a mim como mãe. Eu nunca me imaginei como mãe e ali estava essa garotinha tão gentil, tão querida, pedindo por mim num momento de pânico.

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto da sargento e antes que Maggie possa secar, Alex estende a mão para fazê-lo. Totalmente instintivo. Depois de tantos anos Alex está tocando Maggie de novo. E o momento é curto, mas Alex sente o choque costumeiro que Maggie lhe causava. E é como se nada tivesse mudado. Os olhares se encontram e antes que pudesse ficar constrangedor, Alex afasta o toque e Maggie abaixa a cabeça para se recuperar.

\- Confesso que por um momento eu quis fugir, mas eu não podia, porque eu queria estar lá por ela. Eu tive medo de assumir isso, porque, bom, eu nunca quis ter filhos, e de repente tinha essa garotinha querendo e pedindo pra eu ser mãe dela. Mas então eu percebi que não podia deixar Jamie passar por isso sozinha. Não podia abandona-la. Quando eu encontrei Jamie, ela pulou do colo da babá e correu pros meus braços chorando e me chamando de mamãe.

Alex percebe um sorriso tão sincero e grande em Maggie e ela nunca viu a morena tão feliz daquele jeito. E não tem como não ficar feliz por ela. Maggie merecia esse sentimento.

\- Ali eu percebi. Ali eu entendi que eu não podia mais fugir. E se uma parte minha foi sua, ali eu percebi que uma parte minha era dela. E que eu tinha uma parte dela. Com ela nos meus braços, eu prometi a mim mesma que faria de tudo e um pouco mais pra cuidar daquele ser nos meus braços.

Mais algumas lágrimas descem pelo rosto de Maggie, mas dessa vez Alex não tenta enxugar não querendo quebrar o momento.

\- Quando ela me abraçou eu me senti tão cheia. Tão completa. E eu me sinto assim sempre que eu penso nela, sempre que estou com ela. Eu, finalmente e realmente, entendi porque você queria ser mãe. O sentimento é realmente incrível.

Alex estava tão feliz por Maggie que seu coração se aqueceu com o sentimento. Alex conhecia um pouco o sentimento a que Maggie se referia e a detetive ficou mais feliz pela sargento não só entender seu desejo, como por poder sentí-lo.

\- A maternidade lhe cai bem, Sawyer.

\- Eu não sabia disso antes de Jamie, Alex. E não sei se isso se aplicaria a qualquer outra criança. Mas sim, obrigada.

E elas ficam num silêncio confortável. Alex observando a morena de lado percebendo que o sorriso ainda enfeitava o rosto da sargento, provavelmente pensando em sua filha.

O barman passa perguntando se elas precisavam de mais alguma coisa, mas ambas perceberam que mal tinham tocado na bebida. Estavam tão envoltas na conversa e em uma na outra que mal notaram. De qualquer forma, Alex perguntou a Maggie se ela topava uma porção de fritas pra acompanhar. Com a confirmação da sargento o barman saiu para providenciar o prato. Assim que o barman sai, Maggie retoma o assunto.

\- Você sabe... Eu também vi isso sobre você... Você também fica bem como mãe, Danvers.

E Alex fica confusa, porque Maggie a tinha visto com David? Maggie sabia sobre ele?

\- Como assim?

\- Como eu disse, Becca não tinha parentes em Star City, mas ela tem uma enorme família na cidade vizinha a National City, Salt Lake. Todos os natais eles se reúnem e, desde o primeiro Natal que conheci Jamie, passei com eles. Jamie fez questão que eu estivesse junto. Então teve esse ano em que passamos por NC a caminho da casa dos avós de Becca e eu te vi no centro.

Alex pisca em confusão tentando relembrar o fato. Bom, não era sobre David.

\- Eu estava dirigindo e você estava andando pela calçada. Você estava segurando a mão de uma mulher e de uma criança. Vocês pararam no semáforo e a mulher te beijou e você sorriu. Você olhou pra criança que estava, aparentemente, resmungando do beijo e a fez sorrir.

Então Alex se lembrou e sorriu com a lembrança.

\- Eu vi que você estava feliz, o que eu sempre quis pra você. E que você tinha conseguido, finalmente, o que tanto queria. Nesse momento Jamie me chamou pra falar sobre alguma coisa me chamando por mamãe, e eu percebi que também era feliz.

Alex acenou com a cabeça. Embora não fosse exatamente a história, Alex era realmente feliz então isso não importava muito.

\- Confesso que tinha pensado em te procurar antes disso. Eu não sei... Eu finalmente estava aberta pra ser o que você precisava de mim... Eu era mãe...

E o sorriso no rosto de Alex simplesmente congela, porque 'O QUÊ? Maggie pensou em ir atrás dela? O que?' Antes que ela pudesse questionar profundamente, Maggie continuou.

\- Mas te ver ali, no semáforo, me fez ver que você já tinha tudo que você precisava. Eu não fazia parte daquilo, mas tudo bem, porque eu também estava feliz.

Alex ficou entorpecida por um momento. Maggie pensou nela. Maggie ainda a quis, mesmo depois de tudo. Seu coração acelerou. Porque será que era isso? Será que agora era o momento? Depois de tantos anos, Alex sabia que ainda amava Maggie, mas será que Maggie ainda a amava? Será que depois de tanto tempo distante era o momento certo para as duas?

\- Enfim... Sobre a garotinha... Como é o nome dela?

Alex ainda estava perdida em pensamentos e quase não entende que tinha que responder a pergunta.

\- Oh, sim... Ela é Anne. Ela é filha do Mon-El, na verdade.

E um olhar confuso surge na sargento.

\- Mon-El? Como o ex da Kara?

\- Isso mesmo! Tivemos uma crise no DEO e a Legião apareceu para nos ajudar. Anne é filha de Mon-El e Imra.

\- Ok?!...

\- Você sabe que na invasão Daxamita, tivemos que enviar Mon-El em um pod para fora da Terra, né?!

Sim, Maggie sabia. Ela estava lá. Então Maggie só acena com a cabeça.

\- Então, bom. Acontece que o pod dele se desviou e de alguma forma ele foi parar no futuro. E enquanto para nós se passaram 7 meses, para ele tinha se passado 7 anos. Então enquanto trabalhávamos sobre Reign uma nave foi interceptada. Imagine nosso choque ao saber que era Mon-El e a Legião que tinham vindo em missão.

-UAU.

\- Sim... Nessa primeira viagem Kara descobriu que ele tinha se casado com Imra, que é uma saturniana, e a equipe era composta também por Brainy. Enfim... Depois que resolvemos, eles tiveram que voltar para o futuro, mas Brainy ficou para nos ajudar e Winn foi para o futuro com a Legião depois de um convite.

\- Winn está no futuro?

\- Sim, Winn está no futuro.

\- Porque será que isso de alguma forma faz total sentido?

\- Sim, realmente faz sentido... Mas então... Anos depois disso, a Legião voltou novamente para ajudar com um problema sobre Lex Luthor. Nesse ponto Mon-El e Imra voltaram com Anne, a filha do casal. Aparentemente ela me adorou e criamos uma conexão logo de cara. Mas eles ficaram por apenas alguns meses enquanto resolvíamos as coisas e depois eles tiveram que voltar pro futuro.

\- Caramba, Danvers. Parece que o DEO esteve movimentado nesse tempo.

\- Oh, você não imagina o quanto.

E ambas dividiram uma risada. Ambas sabiam como o DEO podia apresentar os cenários mais improváveis que se pudesse pensar. O momento foi quebrado quando o barman voltou com as batatas. Depois de algum tempo imersos em silêncio, Maggie voltou a falar.

\- Bom... Então... você não tem filhos?

Alex pensou por um momento antes de falar. Ela queria que Maggie fizesse parte da vida dela, mas será que Maggie aceitaria mais uma criança?

\- Bom, ainda não...

\- Como assim?

\- Estou aguardando a resposta do juiz para ser mãe adotiva de David.

\- Oh, David?

\- Sim... Ele foi deixado no prédio do DEO há uns meses atrás. Enquanto acertávamos questões burocráticas eu cuidei dele. Foi impossível não me apegar, sabe?!

E Alex sorri lembrando de seu bebê. Porque sim, Alex já sentia que era mãe dele.

\- Ele é tão doce, tão amável. Mas então o serviço social junto ao FBI, se é que me entende, reconheceram os pais da criança. Descobrimos que os pais não queriam a criança, algo sobre não ser planejada e estragar a vida dos pais. Assim que isso foi verificado os pais foram notificados e assinaram abrindo mão da guarda legal e eu entrei com o pedido de adoção, mas, até que saia a resposta, David teve que ficar sob tutela do governo. Segundo minha advogada a resposta deve sair na próxima semana.

\- Uau, Danvers. Que maravilhoso. Fico feliz por você.

\- Sim, eu também.

\- Sabe, não é minha primeira tentativa de adotar...

\- Não?

\- Não... Bom... Um ano depois que... Bom... eu estive perto de conseguir adotar um bebê, mas a mãe desistiu da adoção assim que o bebê nasceu e ela a pegou em seus braços. Sofri muito com isso, mas eu entendi que não era pra ser naquele momento. Depois disso parecia que eu estava cada vez envolta em uma situação diferente que não cabia colocar mais alguém em tudo isso. Não era o tempo certo, sabe?!

E para Alex realmente não parecia certo tudo isso. Então com um aceno de Maggie, a diretora continuou.

\- Então aceitei. Por um tempo eu achei que talvez isso nem acontecesse mais. Eu sabia que não podia colocar uma criança no meio de tudo que o DEO passou. Mesmo me tornando diretora as coisas não diminuíram o suficiente. David apareceu quando tudo estava finalmente se encaixando.

\- Diretora Danvers...

Maggie balbucia baixinho com um sorriso de canto o nome da diretora e, caramba, algo sobre ser chamada por Maggie desse jeito fez um choque passar pelas costas de Alex.

\- UAU. Realmente combina com você...

Foi impossível para Alex não corar com o elogio.

\- É uma das coisas que você queria, né?!

\- Na verdade isso chegou bem de surpresa. Jhon me ofereceu o cargo pra se dedicar ao pai e bom, eu não podia dizer não. Sendo diretora eu não estaria necessariamente em todas as linhas de frente e nem correria tanto riscos, o que me ajudaria com o caso dos filhos. No começo eu realmente achei que não conseguiria, mas depois eu fui pegando o jeito.

\- Sempre soube que você era capaz, Alex. Você sempre foi incrível.

Alex cora novamente. Droga, como que ela ainda tem tanto efeito em mim? Depois de uns segundo, Alex arranha a garganta e volta a falar.

\- Eu estou feliz, sabe. Realmente estou. Consegui fazer coisas incríveis com o DEO sobre a comunidade alienígena. Kara está muito mais feliz com Lena e muito mais segura depois que conseguimos desenvolver uma proteção contra Kriptonita. Jhon está muito bem trabalhando como investigador independente. Mamãe e eu tivemos uma melhoria significativa na nossa relação nos últimos anos. Winn está feliz atuando na Legião. Não poderia pedir muito mais. Estão todos bem e seguros, dentro do possível.

\- Isso é muito bom, Alex... Muito bom...

Alex olha Maggie e percebe que a morena está se segurando para falar algo.

\- E... Aquela mulher que estava com você... Não está mais?

Alex arregala os olhos estupefata com a pergunta. Ela não imaginava que Maggie perguntaria diretamente. Era isso não era? Maggie estava investigando se ela estava sozinha?

\- Oh.. sim... Não, não estamos... Aquela é Kelly, irmã de James. Ela trabalha pra Obsidian Corp. Estivemos juntos por um tempo, até que não funcionou mais.

Maggie acena em concordância enquanto Alex pensa no que dizer.

\- Estive com ela quando James sofreu um atentado e ela esteve comigo quando tentei a adoção e, então, nos aproximamos. Depois de um tempo começamos a namorar. Kelly foi uma lufada de ar fresco em todo o estresse que estava passando. Ela me mostrou que eu podia ser feliz.

\- Mas...?

Alex pensa que esse pode ser o momento para se abrir mais e realmente contar o que sentiu. Se Alex quisesse manter Maggie próxima e até quem sabe, algo a mais? Ela precisava mostrar. Então Alex estufa o peito e olha diretamente nos olhos da morena enquanto diz.

\- Oh... Bom... Eu gostava dela e ela me fazia bem, mas eu não sentia a segurança que tinha com você, entende?! Com você eu me sentia segura o suficiente para querer uma família, uma casa no subúrbio com quintal e uma cerca branca. Com ela eu não conseguia sentir isso. Eu queria ser mãe e jamais condicionaria uma criança a uma situação sem ter essa segurança. Com ela não parecia certo.

E Maggie congela.

\- Oh... Sinto muito.

\- Não sinta... De verdade... Estou realmente bem com isso.

\- Bom, e depois de Kelly não teve mais ninguém?

Alex se anima com o questionamento da sargento.

\- Alguns casos aqui e ali, mas nada muito sério.

\- Sim, entendo.

Um silêncio confortável preenche as duas. Alex deixou aberto que estava solteira para Maggie e ansiava por poder estar com a morena. Foi impossível não lembrar da conversa que teve com Winn antes de partir e rir.

\- Porque que você está rindo?

\- Nada... Eu só lembrei de algo...

\- Quando a Legião voltou do futuro, eu tive uma conversa com Winn. Eu contei sobre a tentativa de adoção e sobre minha relação com Kelly e ele me disse algo que na época não fazia total sentido, mas agora faz.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Ele disse muitas coisas, mas uma das coisas que ele me disse foi sobre o futuro ser incerto. Eu estava mal por não ter conseguido a adoção e ele me disse que nem sempre as coisas acontecem do jeito que queremos. Que o futuro é imprevisível e, enquanto eu, que queria ser mãe e não tinha conseguido a adoção, poderia conseguir no dia seguinte ou até mesmo, acordar no dia seguinte e ter filhos não seria mais um sonho, por outro lado quem nunca quis ser mãe poderia muito bem se tornar uma sem nem mesmo perceber.

Maggie sorri porque, sim, isso podia acontecer. Será que Winn já sabia que isso aconteceria? Alex se bateu por não ter percebido isso na época e não ter perguntado mais.

\- Ele me disse para estar aberto ao que viesse e para as mudanças que ocorreriam ao meu redor e em mim. Que as coisas tem um tempo e jeito certo pra acontecer. Metade eu entendi quando terminei com Kelly, metade eu entendi agora com você.

\- Bom, acho que ele não estava totalmente errado.

\- Aparentemente não mesmo...

Alex percebe que acabaram as bebidas e pergunta se Maggie aceita uma cerveja. Assim que as novas bebidas chegam, Alex questiona.

\- Então bom, você está voltando para NC?

\- Sim, estou.

\- E como é isso?

\- Em Star City eu fui promovida a Sargento. Aparentemente depois das minhas sessões de terapia eu realmente voltei a ser boa no que fazia. Meu chefe disse que eu podia subir muito mais, mas que precisava voltar para os estudos. Voltei para a faculdade, conclui um doutorado em Fisiologia e direito Alienigena e fiz alguns cursos extras de treinamento tático, luta corporal e recursos humanos.

\- UAU, então agora você agora é a Sargento Doc Sawyer?

Maggie ri e cora com o comentário de Alex enquanto acena com a cabeça.

\- Bom, é um jeito de se dizer... De qualquer forma sem meu doutorado eu conseguiria no máximo ser sargento, mas eu queria mais que isso, você sabe.

\- Sim, você sempre foi destinada pra fazer mais, Maggie.

Maggie ri de novo enquanto balança a cabeça.

\- Cale a boca, Danvers.

Alex ri da reação da morena.

\- Vamos lá, Sargento Doc Sawyer, continue.

\- Há dois meses Becca foi convidada pra ser Chefe de Cirurgia no Hospital Regional de National City. Era uma chance em mil. Ela não podia negar. Eu fiquei desesperada porque não podia me despedir de Jamie. Não podia ficar longe da minha filha, mas não podia impedir Becca disso. Estava disposta a pedir minha antiga posição em NC e deixar minha promoção pra trás. Minha surpresa foi quando, depois de uma semana, recebi uma ligação do secretário estadual de segurança me convidando para assumir o posto de sargento da divisão de ciências da NCPD. 

\- Calma, o que? Sargento

\- Ela diz isso surpresa.

\- Caramba, Maggie, parabéns. Isso é incrível.

\- Sim, obrigada. Isso é.

\- UAU, então agora você será a Sargenta Doc Sawyer.

\- Idiota. Depois que, claramente, aceitei o cargo, foi uma questão de dias até eu empacotar minhas coisas e pegar esse avião. Estou indo na frente para resolver a questão de moradia e escola para Jamie. Ela vem com Becca assim que eu conseguir resolver tudo.

E aí estava essa Becca de novo. Alex precisava saber se teria que desistir da morena. Ela não podia se envolver na vida de Maggie e lhe causar algum problema. Então com o coração afoito e com a máxima coragem que podia ela perguntou.

\- Você... Você e Becca... Vocês estão bem? Digo, vocês são um casal, né?!

\- Não vou negar. Depois que Becca percebeu como Jamie e eu estávamos ligados nos aproximamos muito mais. Tentamos algo a mais, mas não durou muito. Embora conseguisse estar mais presente e perto de Jamie, a relação com Becca não era o que eu queria. Eu tinha provas que podia ter mais. Eu sabia que merecia mais e que Becca também merecia mais. Ela teve isso com seu marido e eu tive com você. Não podíamos aceitar menos que algo incrível, quente e sólido. Tivemos bons momentos, mas resolvemos terminar. Becca é minha melhor amiga, mas é isso.

E o coração de Alex acelera com a possibilidade. Maggie estava solteira não era isso?

\- Bom... Então você está solteira... É isso?

Maggie ri e as covinhas aparecem de novo enquanto responde.

\- Sim. Estou solteira, Danvers.

E com o olhar da morena, Alex cora e percebe o quão na pinta tinha dado.

\- Boa... Bom... Quer dizer... Não que estar sozinha seja uma coisa boa... Mas é que, bom... quer dizer... É ruim...

\- Danvers?

\- Sim?!

\- Você está divagando!

\- Oh... Me desculpe...

\- Sem problemas... Por incrível que pareça você ainda é fofa quando acontece isso...

Caramba, Maggie estava flertando com ela? Sim, era isso não era? Era agora o momento. Alex vai chamar Maggie para um encontro. Ela não pode deixar isso passar.

\- Então, a coisa é...

Assim que Alex iria falar o barman aparece.

\- Boa noite, senhoras. Desculpe interromper, mas estamos fechando o bar.

E Alex murcha. Isso deve ser um sinal, né? Só pode.

\- Oh, mas já? - Maggie questiona.

\- Sim, senhora, já são 3 da manhã.

\- Oh, caramba.. eu nem vi o tempo passar.

Ambas se olham e riem percebendo como tinham se deixado levar com a conversa e nem notaram mais nada. Era sempre assim quando estavam juntas. O tempo era algo incontável. Maggie é a primeira a reagir e a levantar.

\- Bom, acho melhor subirmos então. O vôo é daqui a algumas horas...

\- Sim... É melhor mesmo... Você está em que quarto mesmo?

\- Estou no 204 e você?

\- 305.

\- Ah, sim.

Enquanto se dirigem para o elevador juntas, Maggie pergunta.

\- Você ia dizer alguma coisa, Alex?

Alex volta na sua decisão. O momento tinha passado. Maggie estaria em NC, isso daria certo se fosse pra acontecer.

\- Oh, não era nada importante.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, certeza.

Quando o elevador para no andar de Maggie e ela está prestes a sair, ela segura as portas enquanto fala.

\- Alex?

\- Sim?

\- Foi muito bom te encontrar.

\- Sim?

\- Sim.

\- Boa, também acho que foi muito bom te encontrar.

\- Sim, foi ótimo conversar com você.

\- Sim. O mesmo aqui.

E elas se olham, como se esperassem algo a mais. Mas nenhuma das duas querendo realmente dizer ou fazer algo.

\- Boa.

\- Boa.

\- É... Boa noite, então, Danvers...

\- Sim, boa noite, Sawyer.

\- Até amanhã.

\- Sim, até amanhã.

\- Vejo você por aí, Danvers.

E antes que Alex pudesse responder, as portas do elevador se fecham e ela está sozinha. Um calor sobe por Alex. Aquela troca de olhares, aquele sentimento de pertencimento. Não tinha como negar e não era possível que Maggie também não tivesse sentido. Alex não ia deixar mais aquela mulher sair de sua vida. Ela não podia. Então ela vai pro quarto e se joga na cama. De repente um pensamento passa por sua cabeça e ela vai atrás de sua bolsa de mão.

Encontrando a mesma rapidamente no canto do quarto ela pega novamente e edição de Harry Potter e leva pra cama. Ela se acomoda entre os cobertores e abre rapidamente na ultima página onde a dedicatória de Maggie estava.

"Alex, te amar me faz lembrar de você e te querer o tempo todo e em todos os lugares. 

Seja quando acordo e quero seu corpo perto do meu, seja na delegacia e lembro dos teus lindos olhos, seja durante o almoço e eu quero ouvir sua risada, seja no nosso apartamento e quero ter minha casa que é você ou seja numa cena de crime e lembro do livro que falta na sua coleção. 

Te amar me fez entender porque com todas as outras deram errado e me mostrou como valeu a pena esperar pela minha grande e épica história de amor.

Você é essa, Alex, para sempre.

Que seja atemporal todo e qualquer instante do nosso amor.

Com amor, M.S."

Uma lágrima de felicidade escorre pelo rosto. Maggie sempre cuidou tão bem dela. Sempre demonstrando como a amava. Seja por mensagens, post-its, presentes fora de data. Maggie era incrível e ela faria de tudo para ter essa mulher de volta. Com um sorriso no rosto revivendo a conversa da noite e todos os momentos juntas ela dorme.

No outro dia ela encontra Maggie no café da manhã, mas nenhuma das duas toca no assunto da noite passada e resolvem conversar sobre coisas normais. Isso acontece durante toda a viagem indo pro aeroporto e durante o trajeto para National City. Quando o avião sobe vôo, Alex fecha os olhos e prende a respiração sabendo sobre o tremor, mas ela abre assim que Maggie do seu lado lhe pergunta.

\- Você está bem?

Alex não responde e acena com a cabeça. Depois da viagem de ontem ela estava um pouco nervosa sobre a viagem, mas não queria dizer. Parece que Maggie entende, porque ela pergunta.

\- Quer que eu segure sua mão?

E Alex se surpreende com a pergunta, porque isso seria muito bom pra ser verdade, não? Então ela só acena. Assim que Maggie segura sua mão ela relaxa. As mãos quentes de Maggie lhe dão uma segurança e conforto que ela nunca sentiu com mais ninguém. Elas passam a viagem toda assim, com Maggie fazendo carinho na mão de Alex com o polegar, conversando amenidades e lembranças dos anos afastadas.

Quando o avião aterrissa e elas tem que afastar, Alex não quer quebrar o contato. Ela não quer deixar Maggie ir assim. Então quando a sargento, futura capitã, pega sua mala e se redireciona pra ir embora com apenas um aceno de despedida, Alex grita.

\- Maggie, espera!

A morena para e olha pra Alex confusa.

\- Sim?

E de repente Alex não sabe o que dizer. Ela diz o primeiro verso que lhe vêm na cabeça.

\- Eu ainda faço café pra dois.

Antes que Maggie possa questionar, Alex se aproxima um passo da morena.

\- Digo... Isso é ridículo, sim?!

E um passo mais perto.

\- Mas eu não posso deixar de pensar que te encontrar aqui possa ser parte de algum sinal misterioso.

Um passo mais perto.

\- Eu ainda te amo, Maggie. Você me tem.

E Maggie abre a boca em choque. E Alex repensa no que dizer.

\- Então, será que você...

Alex trava quando percebe que não sabe mais o que dizer. Mas não precisa porque em um segundo ela tem a resposta. Maggie solta sua mala enquanto se aproxima correndo de Alex.

\- Oh, graças a Deus...

E então Maggie segura sua bochecha com uma mãe enquanto beija Alex. E naquele beijo tem toda saudade e todo amor que ambas sentem. E pra Alex é como finalmente voltar pra casa. Ela passa seus braços na cintura da mais baixa aproximando mais os corpos enquanto aprofunda o beijo. Ela sente Maggie acariciando sua bochecha durante o beijo e todo seu corpo se aquece com o gesto.

Por que por tempo elas esperaram por isso, pra se terem novamente. Quando o beijo acaba elas ainda mantem as testas unidas. Alex abre os olhos e percebe as grandes íris da morena. Estão cheias de lágrimas derramadas e as covinhas triplas estão por lá. Ela sorri em resposta e Maggie sussurra na boca de Alex.

\- Eu estava esperando você voltar pra mim...

\- Mas estávamos juntas a viagem toda...

E Maggie balança a cabeça levemente em negativa, ainda com as covinhas no rosto. Maggie acaricia a bochecha novamente e seca uma lágrima que tinha rolado pelo rosto da diretora.

\- Você ficou fora por muito mais tempo...

E Alex entende o que ela quer dizer, então ela sorri, aperta o abraço na cintura de Maggie e a beija de novo. E esse beijo é mais lento que o anterior, mais calmo. Nele ambas prometem fazer de tudo para fazerem o pra sempre ser uma das estreias juntas. Prometem estar lá para a outra e fazer dar certo. Quando elas se afastam de novo, Maggie sorri e pergunta.

\- Então você quer ficar comigo, é isso que estou recebendo?

Alex revira os olhos rindo apertando Maggie mais próxima. Ela se aproxima da morena de novo e sussurra no ouvido.

\- Oh, sim... É isso... E espero que dessa vez você não enlouqueça...

Alex dá um beijo no pescoço da morena pra provar seu ponto. Maggie ajeita uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da diretora enquanto diz.

\- Oh, impossível, querida... Impossível...


End file.
